The Halloweentown 100
by LunaBelieves
Summary: 100 stories of Halloweentown. Varying characters. Ignores the fourth movie and sometimes crossover over with Hocus Pocus.
1. Are You Challenging Me?

Wrote this as part of a 'Halloweentown 100'. A crossover with Hocus Pocus. Because Max and Marnie running across each other years from now was too much fun to pass up. Disreguards the fourth movie.

--

--

"I stood up to a powerful warlock when I was thirteen."He laughs.

"But with your family helping you, right?"Marnie frowned. The man beside her hadn't spoken till he noticed the crystal around her neck. She was surprised he had noticed it, in the dark of the bar. It made her wonder if he could sense the magic in it, the magic in her. How the conversation led to this was beyond her.

"Alright, Mr. Tough Guy. What did you do?"

"Faced three all powerful, centuries old witches I returned from the dead." He sounded both embarrassed and a bit arrogant.

"You returned three witches from the dead?"The man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…The Sanderson Sisters."

"You're the one who lit the black flame candle?" She threw back her head and laughed.

"How was I supposed to know they'd come back!"

"Because that's powerful magic! God, you were a stupid kid!"

"No stupider than trying to get the mortal world to coexist with the fine folks of Halloweentown."

"Worked, didn't it?"

He smiled at her. "We weren't properly introduced, you know? Even if you know me and I know you. If we're going to try and outdo one another, we should know each other's names."

"Marnie Cromwell-Piper." At the insistence that the Cromwell name continue, her grandmother urged her to change her last name. But Marnie still held onto the Piper. In memory of her dad.

"Max Dennison. Formerly of LA and Salem."


	2. Cat

When she was ten, Marnie had a cat. For about five seconds.A kitten really. Black, with a single white spot under its chin. The poor thing was cold and scared, and (As she would later tell her mother) would have died if she hadn't hidden it in her jacket and brought it kitten, dubbed 'Sabrina' by the small girl, was safe, happily lapping from a bowl of milk. Until her mother got home. Then the fight began. "We are not keeping a black cat!" Gwen said. "But mom-!" The small girl whined, clutching the animal to her chest. "Please!""No, young lady. They're messy and nothing but trouble." Thankfully, her mother didn't boot the kitten out until she had a good home. Not that this eased Marnie's tears. Her mother never let have anything.

What harm was a little black cat?


	3. Hardest Truths

Marnie had her powers first. She's been discovering them since before Sophie was even walking. Aggie has always taken a special interest in her, always focused on Marnie. Maybe it's because she's 'next in line' as a Cromwell 's always been the smartest. Top grades in every class, passing everything (Except maybe gym) with flying colors. His brains means he's logical and that cements that he's the normal one. Hence why he and their mother always seem to double team Marnie when she fights to go out on Halloween, tries to defend their need for a 'normal childhood'. That's why mom likes him best; he's the epitome of the normalcy she so desperately hardest truth Sophie's ever had to face is that being the baby of the family really sucks.


	4. Gift

Aggie can never make it for Christmas, so presents are always received on Halloween. Large dusty books for Dylan (That always find their way into Marnie's room, deemed 'fictional' by her brother), kiddie things for Sophie and (usually) a fight with their mom. But for Marnie, it's always something extra special. It's like Aggie knows what's going on in her head and knows what she desires. She feeds her granddaughter's love of weird things with every visit. But nothing compares to the crystal. Aggie pulls the necklace from the bag and places it into Marnie's open palm. "I had one of these when I was a girl," The old woman says and indeed she does. It still dangles around her neck, catching the light and sending flashes about the room. "Oh grandma!" She squeals in glee and snaps it around her neck as fast as she can."Mother," Gwen begins. So obvious that she doesn't approve. It's just a necklace, Marnie tells herself. What's the big deal?"Oh, don't worry dear." Aggie's smiling. "It's perfectly harmless."Marnie didn't care what her mother thought; the necklace was beautiful. The best present her grandmother could ever give her.


	5. Sugarcoated

_4. Sugarcoated_

Max doesn't exactly know how he got harnessed into this.

On any other Halloween, he'd be alert, just in case some hag made her appearance and decided to cause havoc with a night meant for fun and frolic. Not real scares.

There are dark things out there and they wouldn't be spotted tonight.

Perhaps it was Marnie's pleading look. She's been recruited to lead around a group of children - both normal children and kids from her grandmother's - _her_- world - to get their treats.

"At least I'd have some one to talk to," She insists and the look on her face would melt even the nastiest warlock's heart.

That's why he's here, maybe, as kids jump and shriek around them, already looking into their bags of goodies. Marine's smile like the sun from beneath her witch's hat; radiant and almost a bit smug if he was being truthful with himself.

"It's just one night, Max." She insists, popping a caramel into her mouth.

"One night some one could get-"

"None of that," She orders and turns from her charges for one second as they climb the steps to the next house. Slyly, she places a kiss onto his lips.

Max licks his lips and swears he can taste that caramel. Maybe one night won't kill him, but falling for Marnie just may.


	6. Expectations

**Since moving out on his own, Max Dennison had become a hunter of witches. He sometimes wondered if he'd still be in the same spot he was, had he not lit the Black Flame Candle and summoned the Sanderson Sisters. It wasn't likely, that maybe some one else would have lit it and some one else would gain a deep seated hatred of spell casters. But he never regretted the evil he stopped, or the curses put to rest. Juggling collage and hunting wasn't easy, unless you had help. He often felt lucky he had Allison corresponding through phone calls and e-mails, always ready to give him fair warnings and information about the next witch on the list. Of course, his younger sister Danni begged and begged to help them out, even if it was doing research for Allison. But both had put their feet down and told her no. It was bad enough she had been involved with the Sanderson Sisters (That in itself was a close call), but to endanger her life further was not something Max was about to risk.----"You hunt witches?""You make it sound like a bad thing."The brunette girl in front of him, Marnie, frowned in disgust. "Not every witch is like the Sandersons. Some are good, some are evil. It's just how they use their magic.""Yeah, and the evil ones kill and curse people. Mortals." The word still made Max shiver. As if reminding him how close he'd come to death so many times. "Yet you kill without asking first?" She demanded."Oh yeah, I walk up to the witch and say 'are you a good witch or a bad witch?'. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." He frowned. "I follow patterns and clues. Missing persons reports and child deaths in the area. So no, I know what I'm killing is evil.""But you don't trust even good witches." Marnie folded her arms and he sighed. No matter what he said, the girl-witch, he reminded himself-would not be satisfied with any answer. "I've never seen magic used for good.""Or maybe you just preconceive all witches as evil." She smiled and conjured a sparkling concoction in a martini glass. "Maybe you need to rethink your expectations of witches."Max stared at the drink, then looked around to see if any one had seen that. Everyone looked oblivious, so he turned back to her. "Mind conjuring me up something? I'm kinda broke."Maybe witches weren't so bad after all. **


	7. Encounter

Cassie could still recall when she first met Ethan had seen him before of course, a pompous looking boy just like his pompous looking father. Always dressed immaculately, not a hair out of place, he was a daunting figure for some one her age. Their first actual meeting came as Aggie Cromwell gathered the students who were willing to spend a year in the mortal world in order to prove that humans had changed. She had volunteered as extra credit for her mortal studies class, which she was failing dreadfully. Her parents saw it as a chance to raise her grade point average so she could get into Witch U.

Pulling her hat on and looking at her reflection in the car window, she noticed some one behind her, watching her. Quickly, she spun around to come face to face with the handsome blonde boy who had almost every girl at school in a daze."You signed up for this experiment too?" He demanded."I volunteered." She said. "This is our choice.""Yours maybe. My father 'insisted' I come.""Insisted. Meaning he forced you?" She asked. Cassie could never imagine being forced or ordered to do anything. Her family always left the choice up to her, except when it came to her grades. "I am not talking to you about this." He said coldly."Or is this his way of spying on the Cromwells?" She went on."Are you so impertinent to every one you speak to?" He demanded, his hand gripping his back pack tightly."Do you come off as defensive all the time?" Cassie shot back. "What I do and what my father does is none of your business. You would do well to keep your nose out of this."Cassie's first impression of Ethan was that he hated being his father's pawn. Her second was that he was just as stuck up and stand offish as she had first guessed.


End file.
